gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam
A Gundam is an advanced, high performance mobile suit, often constructed to be much more powerful than the standard production mobile suits. They are generally equipped with the latest experimental technology available at the time of their construction. The definition of a Gundam varies from one timeline to another. The main suit in each series usually sports a red, yellow, white, and blue color scheme. Origins The first Gundam is the RX-78 Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam. The future generations of Gundams can trace their design lineage back to it. List of Gundam in Gundam Universe Variations Universal Century In the Universal Century, Gundams are usually equipped with powerful beam weapons and are typically armoured in a special alloy, Luna Titanium (later renamed Gundarium in honor of the famous mobile suit). However, the use of Gundarium in the construction of standard mobile suits became widespread. The use of other alloys to manufacture later Gundam models further blurred the distinction of a Gundam in this era. :List of Universal Century Gundams Future Century In the Future Century, the term "Gundam" denotes the mobile fighters created specifically for use in the Gundam Fight tournament proposed by Professor E.C. Ducer. The name of the mobile fighters is derived from the lightweight and ultra-tough Gundarium alloy used in their construction. These mobile fighters are controlled by their pilotes via the Mobile Trace System. :List of Future Century Gundams After Colony In the After Colony alternate universe, Gundams are loosely defined as mobile suits that are made using Gundanium Alloy, an alloy that is similar to the Gundarium of the Universal Century timeline. The term "Gundam" is derived from th acronym 'GUNDA'nium 'M'obile suit. However, there are mobile suits that are made from Gundanium but are not called "Gundams", such as Vayeate and Mercurius. :List of After Colony Gundams After War In the After War timeline, Gundams are advanced high-performance mobile suits first designed and built by the United Nations Earth near the end of the 7th Space War against the Space Revolutionary Army, and later used by Vulture and the New United Nations Earth forces in the 8th Space War. The origin of the term in this timeline is unknown. :List of After War Gundams Correct Century Only one Gundam is seen in this timeline, the SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam. Cosmic Era In the Cosmic Era, the term "Gundam" refers to the prototype mobile suits that require powerful mobile suit operation system (M.O.S) to function. The nickname of Gundam was coined by Kira Yamato to Strike Gundam when he read the acronym of the M.O.S., 'G'eneral 'U'nilateral 'N'euro-link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver system. The crew of Archangel then slowly caught on to the term and subsequent prototype mobile suits from all major factions have been referred to as Gundams as well. :List of Cosmic Era Gundams Anno Domini In the Anno Domini timeline, Gundams are mobile suits constructed and used by the private paramilitary organization Celestial Being. Setsuna F. Seiei has been known to take this definition a step further, labeling anything which assists in the eradication of conflict as a Gundam regardless of whether it is a machine or a human being. He uses this definition to justify intervention against the Gundam Thrones, labeling them as false Gundams due to their actions encouraging rather than discouraging war. :List of Anno Domini Gundams Gundams|